


A Bug

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Meditation, Negotiations, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Obi-Wan just wants to sleep. Really, that's all. Just some sleep. Is that really too much to ask? Apparently so.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. This was just supposed to be a funny fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it!

Obi-Wan Kenobi was tired. Exhausted, more like. He and his eleven-year old apprentice had been negotiating peace between two warring planets in the Mid Rim for the past two weeks. The negotiatons had been . . . difficult, to say the least. Both sides were mistrustful of each other, and more than once the representatives had come close to exchanging blows. Between trying to keep the peace talks civilized and tending to an extremely restless padawan, the knight had barely managed to catch an hour or two of sleep in over two days. 

"Anakin, I'm a bit tired. Do you think you can go through your meditation exercise alone today while I catch up on some rest? "

The boy nodded energetically. "Uh-huh. I'll be extra good, master. I'll even try not to fidget. "

"Thank you, padawan." Oh, what a relief to finally be able to rest. Obi-Wan kicked off his boots, shrugged out of his cloak, ditched his belt on the coffee table, and collapsed onto the couch.

Just as he was dozing off, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed. So much for resting. "Yes, Anakin?"

"There's a bug."

Irritation flooded through him. "A bug?" he asked sarcastically. "A bug? Oh, no! What are we gonna do? "

"It's still there, master."

"Then kill it!" He rolled over and shut his eyes. 

"Yes, master." Anakin grabbed a blaster, aimed, and fired.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?!?"

Anakin looked innocently at him. "Killing the bug."

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE USED A SHOE?!?"

"It was on the ceiling."

"Well you know what's on the ceiling now? That's right! A great, big hole. Good job!" 

Anakin cringed. "Sorry. I'll just -uh- yeah. . . finish, um, meditating now."

"Please do. And no more firing blasters."

"Yes, master."

Five minutes later, he was sleeping.

"Master?"

With a groan, he opened his eyes. "Yes, padawan?"

"It lived."

"What?"

"The bug. It lived."

"Forget about the blasted bug already!" 

"Yes, master."

Maybe he would finally get some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, when Anakin Skywalker is around, there's no such thing as peace and quiet.

"Master?"

"What. Is. It. Now?"

"It's shaking it's butt at me."

"Are you serious?" Obi-Wan aked, completely exasparated. The boy could not be serious. He just couldn't.

Anakin nodded gravely. 

Apparently he was. "Anakin Skywalker, I am going to sleep and I don't want to hear another word about that force-forsaken bug! Enough!"

He was drifting off when he heard the boy whisper, "It's buzzing."

"Anakin," he said warningly.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Just meditate."

A minute later. "Master?" 

"What?"

"I can't meditate."

"Why. Not?"

"The bug," Anakin simply said.

"How exactly is a _bug_ preventing you from meditating?" 

"I can't concentrate if it's buzzing." 

Obi-Wan snapped. "The blazing bug's bothering you!?!" he screamed. "Fine! I'll get rid of the blasted bug!" Using the force, he hurled the entire coffee table at the bug. It shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces sending bits of glass everywhere. A huge piece of the ceiling caved in, creating a large pile of rubble in the living room. Obi-Wan stood staring at it, panting.

Anakin was looking at him in pure admiration. "I think you got it, Master!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Obi-Wan answered, and found himself face-to-face with Mace Windu. "Kenobi," the Korun master started. "Is everything alright? I heard a. . . Oh," he said as he looked past the nervous knight and into the living room. "Kenobi, what exactly happened here?"

"I. . . Uh. . . I was. . . " he stammered.

"You were?" The master pressed.

"I was . . . killing a bug," he said sheepishly.

"You were killing a bug?" The master asked skeptically. Obi-Wan nodded. "And in the process you broke your coffee table and caved in the ceiling?"

"Uh, yes. I'm afraid so. "

Mace groaned. "Kenobi. . . You know what? Never mind. I'm just going to pretend like I didn't see any of this. Good-bye. "

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called. 

"Yes, master?"

"We have a ceiling to fix."


End file.
